The goal of cervical cancer prevention is to detect and treat all “committed” pre-cancer cells before the invasion of cancer cells occurs. Human papillomavirus (HPV) is a factor for the development of cervical cancer, and its detection in cervical tissue is currently used to diagnose cervical dysplasias and cancers. However, most HPV-induced lesions are cleared by the patient's natural immune system and only a small portion of women with HPV infected cervix actually develop cervical cancer. Therefore, biomarkers are needed that facilitate detection of the group of pre-cancer cells among low and high grade clinical cases and all cancer cases. Once biomarkers for the early detection of cervical cancer are identified, those biomarkers become are candidates for the treatment of cervical dysplasia.